conlangfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Philosophical Language
A Philosophical Language (Língua Filosófica) é uma língua a priori proposta pelo bispo John Wilkins em 1668, como língua auxiliar e língua filosófica. Foi a primeira de seu tipo a ser plenamente desenvolvida e serviu de modelo à maioria das línguas a priori concebidas nos séculos seguintes. George Dalgarno, criador da Ars Signorum, acusou Wilkins de plágio, mas é provável que simplesmente sejam produtos da mesma lógica. Ao contrário de Dalgarno, o bispo Wilkins era membro da universidade de Oxford, tinha à disposição colaboradores e a atenção dos pares e fez um trabalho mais completo. Fonética e escrita Wilkins classificou a realidade em 40 gêneros maiores, 251 diferenças peculiares e 2.030 espécies, dispostos numa seqüência de tabelas. Para exprimi-los a Philosophical Language usa os seguintes fonemas: Nove consoantes - B, D, G, P, T, C, Z, S e N''' -(numeradas, nessa ordem, de 1 a 9) são usados para formar substantivos que representam nomes de espécies, junto com R e L, usados para criar séries adicionais (leia abaixo). Outras consoantes são usadas para formar adjetivos e advérbios (leia abaixo). São também usados, nos substantivos que indicam nomes de espécies, nove vogais e ditongos - '''α, a, e, i, o, , y, yi e y , também numeradas de 1 a 9. A pronúncia parece ser como segue: Consoantes, dígrafos e trígrafos: *b - /b/ *d - /d/ *g - /g/ *p - /p/ *t - /t/ *c - /k/ *z - /z/ *s - /s/ *r - *l - /l/ *v - /v/ (usada em adjetivos e advérbios) * - /w/ (usada em adjetivos) *f - /f/ (usada em adjetivos e advérbios) *zh - (usada em adjetivos e advérbios) *sh - (usada em adjetivos e advérbios) *ng - (usada em adjetivos e advérbios) *dh - (usada em advérbios) *dzh - (usada em advérbios) *th - (usada em advérbios) *tsh - (usada em advérbios) Vogais: *α - ou *a - ou *e - *i - *o - * - *y - Ditongos: *yi - *y - Outros ditongos são formados, nos plurais e advérbios, a partir da combinação de vogais finais com as semivogais ι''' e ''' Assim, as primeiras 9 consoantes, junto com as primeiras 7 vogais e os primeiros 2 ditongos formam as sílabas que classificam os 40 gêneros maiores, a saber: [[Imagem:Wilkins2.gif|right|thumb|270px|Os 40 gêneros da Philosophical Language]] *Transcendental **Geral - Bα **Relação mista - Ba **Relação de ação - Be *Discurso - Bi *Deus - Dα *Mundo - Da *Elemento - De *Pedra - Di *Metal - Do *Ervas **Segundo a folha - Gα **Segundo a flor - Ga **Segundo o fruto - Ge **Arbusto - Gi **Árvore - Go *Animais **Exangues (invertebrados) - Zα **Peixes - Za **Aves - Ze **Bestas (animais terrestres) - Zi *Partes **Peculiar - Pα **Geral - Pa *Quantidade **Magnitude - Pe **Espaço - Pi **Medida - Po *Qualidade **Poder natural - Tα **Hábito - Ta **Maneiras - Te **Qualidade sensível - Ti **Doença - To *Ação **Espiritual - Cα **Corpórea - Ca **Movimento - Ce **Operação - Ci *Relação **Econômica - Co **Possessão - Cy **Provisória - Sα **Civil - Sa **Judicial - Se **Militar - Si **Naval - So **Eclesiástica - Sy Segundo o próprio Wilkins: “Se ‘De’ significa ‘elemento’, então ‘Deb’ deve significar a primeira diferença; a qual (segundo as tabelas) é ‘fogo’ e ‘Debα’, a primeira espécie, que é ‘chama’. ‘Det’ será a quinta diferença sob o gênero, que é ‘meteoro que aparece’; ‘Detα', a primeira espécie, ou seja ‘arco-íris’ e ‘Deta’ a segunda, ou seja, ‘halo’.” Além disso, as consoantes L e R podem ser acrescentadas à primeira quando há mais de uma enéada, ou seja, mais de nove subdivisões em um gêneros. Por exemplo, Gαpe é tulipa (terceira espécie da quarta diferença do gênero "ervas classificadas segundo as folhas"), mas como há mais de nove plantas nessa categoria, Glαpe designa a terceira espécie da segunda enéada ou a décima-segunda da quarta diferença, o alho bravo. Escrita (Real Character) center|thumb|450px|Real Character, a ideografia de John Wilkins A cada uma dos gêneros atribuiu uma sílaba e um ideograma simples, a cada diferença, uma consoante adicional e um traço a ser ligado à esquerda do ideograma básico e a cada espécie uma vogal ou ditongo e outro traço para ser ligado à direita. O resultado é, para cada espécie, um ideograma mais ou menos complexo, que Wilkins chamou de Real Character, em tese passível de ser lido em qualquer língua, mas também uma palavra de quatro letras para cada espécie, a ser usada na Philosophical Language propriamente dita, esta parecida com a Ars Signorum de Delgarno. Existem ainda ideogramas mais simples para representar as partículas gramaticais. Morfologia Como na Ars Signorum, a Philosophical Language recorre a composição e derivação para ampliar o vocabulário da língua além das noções básicas. Substantivos O plural é feito prolongando-se a primeira vogal, exceto nos monossílabos de gênero, nos quais é formado com o acréscimo da vogal : *'dα' (deus) > dα (deuses) Os "afins" são expressos pela repetição antecipada da vogal, nos monossílabos, ou repetição final da consoante, nos dissílabos: *'de' (elemento) > ede (meteoro) *'di' (pedra) > idi (concreção) *'dade' (planeta) > daded (cometa) *'dego' (gelo) > degog (neve) Os "opostos" são expressos pela anteposição da "vogal oposta" nos monossílabos, sendo opostos α''' e '''i, a''' e '''o, e''' e '''y (ou ): *'dα' (Deus) > idα (ídolo) *'dab' (espírito) > odab (corpo) *'dad' (céu) > odad (inferno) Nos monossílabos, são expressos pela adição da consoante s': *'pida (presença) > pidas (ausência) *'tad ' (poder) > tad s (impotência) *'zitα' (cão) > zitαs (lobo) As sílabas la e lo indicam, respectivamente, "excesso" e "defeito": *'tepα' (veracidade) *'tepαs' (mentira) *'tepαsla' (dizer demais, exagero) *'tepαslo' (dizer de menos, "understatement") Os abstratos são formados, nos monossílabos, acrescentando-se r''' depois da primeira vogal radical: *'''Dα (deus) > dαr (divindade) e, nos dissílabos, trocando a segunda consoante radical: *b > v *d > dh *g > dzh *p > f *t > th *c > tsh *z > zh *s > sh *n > ng Por exemplo: *'bαd' (causa) > bαdh (causalidade) *'saba' (rei) > sava (majestade) Adjetivos Os adjetivos são criados modificando-se a primeira consoante: *b > v *d > d (foneticamente, /dw/) *g > g (foneticamente, /gw/) *p > f *t > t (foneticamente, /tw/) *c > c (foneticamente, /kw/) *z > zh *s > sh *n > ng Por exemplo: *'dα' (deus) > d α (divino) *'do' (pedra) > d o (pétreo) Advérbios Os advérbios são criados transformando-se a primeira vogal radical em ditongo: *'dα' (deus) > dαι (divinamente) *'syb' (religião) > syιb (religiosamente) *'sygas' (cisma) > syιgas (cismaticamente) Verbos Voz ativa e passiva são expressas pelas letras l''' e '''n após a primeira vogal: *'saba' (rei) > salba (reinar) *'saba' (rei) > sanba (ser reinado) Numerais #pobα, #poba, #pobe, #pobi, #pobo, #pob , #poby, #pobyi, #poby , #pobαl. Partículas Além das palavras formadas por meio da classificação geral das espécies, existe ainda uma série de partículas que desempenham o papel de pronomes, artigos, preposições, conjunções e interjeições e também exprimem número, caso, gênero, comparativos e modos e tempos verbais para "ser" e "ter". Espécime Pai-Nosso (escrita alfabética): Hαι coba ια ril dad, ha bαbi ιo ſ ymιa ha ſalba ιo velcα, ha tαlbi ιo vemg , m ril dady me ril dad, ιo velpi rαl αι ril ιpoto hαι ſaba vaty, na io ſ eldi s lαl αι hαι bαlgaι me αι ια ſ eldy s lal eι ια vαlgas r αι, na mi ιo velco αi, rαl bedodl nil ιo c albo αι lal vαgasie, nor αl ſalba, na αl tado, na αl tadalα ιa ha pi by m ιo. [[Imagem:Wilkins3.gif|center|thumb|450px|O Pai Nosso em Philosophical Language]] Pai-Nosso (Real Character): [[Imagem:lords_prayer_big.gif|center|thumb|450px|Pai Nosso, em Real Character]] Ligações externas *An Essay Toward a Real Character and a Philosophical Language http://reliant.teknowledge.com/Wilkins/ *Wikipedia (Inglês) - An Essay towards a Real Character and a Philosophical Language http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/An_Essay_towards_a_Real_Character_and_a_Philosophical_Language *Langmaker: Wilkins' Philosophical Language http://www.langmaker.com/db/Wilkins'_Analytical_Language *El idioma analítico de John Wilkins, por Jorge Luis Borges http://www.crockford.com/wrrrld/wilkins.html *Wilkin's visible speech http://members.fortunecity.com/rapidrytr/Spell/wilkins.htm